stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Data
| occupation = | title = Second officer, operations officer, science officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Data was a Soong-type android who served in Starfleet during the 24th century. He served as second officer, operations officer and science officer of the and , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, starting in 2364. ( , ) History In 2378, Data was temporarily reassigned to the [[USS Cedar (Akira class)|USS Cedar]] to investigate and set up a working environment on the radiation-filled, long-abandoned Nikon home world. Before the work could have begun, the Cedar was shot down by starships controlled by Nibbu, the last-surviving Nikon with intents on taking over the Alpha Quadrant. With the help of the , Nibbu was quickly defeated and Data was returned to the Enterprise-E. ( : "Afterdeath") In 2379, Data was destroyed during the battle against the . He was later brought back to life through the efforts of Geordi La Forge and the Daystrom Institute. ( , novel: " ", novel: " ") :The methods and circumstances of Data's return differ from each other in two different timelines (the 'Online timeline' and the 'Destiny timeline') between and . Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline, the [[IKS Klongat|IKS Klongat]], flagship of General ShiVang, responded to the distress call from Omicron Theta and arrived before the [[USS Tripoli|USS Tripoli]]. On arrival, he befriended Ensign Martok, a former civilian labourer recently commissioned as an officer, as Martok himself once felt like a lost person without purpose. This led to Martok inviting Data to join his House. Data also found himself on the receiving end of sexual interest from Lieutenant Commander Arana, the science officer, and ShiVang herself. After ShiVang's crew had assessed Data's intelligence and capabilities, she welcomed the android into her crew as a servant whilst she worked out what to do with him. The Federation had heard of the discovery of Data, which led to Lieutenant Bruce Maddox attempting to claim Data as Federation property under the Acts of Cumberland. His case was represented by Commander Alynna Nechayev. To avoid this happening, ShiVang decided to get Data citizenship as soon as possible, so confirming him as a sentient being and making it impossible for Maddox to claim him unless Data had committed a crime against the Federation and so returned to Qo'noS. It was three years before Data gained citizenship. The Klingon Naval Academy gave Data various tests, which he passed. Data then gained the support of Duras and Gowron, which convinced Chancellor K'mpec to hear Data's case in the council chamber, where he was challenged by K'Tal, who questioned whether it was worth straining relations with the Federation. After Data defeated K'Tal, he was confirmed as a citizen and so joined the Klingon Defence Force in the one of the science roles that held great respect, a doctor. Data was assigned to the [[IKS Vor'cha|IKS Vor'cha]], the prototype of a new line of attack cruisers. As well as providing medical assistance during the test missions, Data did an autopsy on the corpse of a Chalnoth pirate and analysed readings during a battle with the Chalnoth. He was challenged by a cadet due to being a machine, but Data proved the young warrior wrong and also gained his respect. (Data, son of Soong) Appendices See also Category:Androids Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel